


Time to go to Bed

by querulousArtisan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querulousArtisan/pseuds/querulousArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna Captor was generally the one to take care of the ongoings of the house long after their father was in bed, their papa at work.  One of those chores was to get his little brother into bed.  Tonight, however, he hadn't expected this to go the way it had.  Not to say it wasn't a simply pleasant way to end the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to go to Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SybLaTortue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybLaTortue/gifts).



> Inspired by this lovely image ( http://syblatortue.tumblr.com/post/31643249437/anon-asked-big-bro-mituna-and-little-bro-sollux ) by Syblatorture! The anon prompted a big brother Mituna carrying Sollux to bed. It's adorable, and I needed to write adorable to go with it!

It was getting late.

Their father had long gone to bed, the oldest Captor of the house needing to be up for work early in the morning, a long commute ahead of him. Their papa was still away at work, working the graveyard shift to make sure they had enough to stay afloat. So it had been up to the older Captor brother to make sure that everything was settled within the house. An easy enough task. The Captor household, safe for the intricate array of wires layed throughout the house, was a fairly clean place. Everything was all settled for the chaotic morning rituals that always tend to ensue.

But Mituna did what he could, music playing throught his large yellow headphones as he did the nightly chores.

The only thing that had to be done, now, was for Mituna to heard his young brother off to bed. It was far from an easy task, especially with it growing so close to the end of the school year.

And so, so close to graduation for Sollux.

Mituna knew that Sollux had been studying for finals. The younger brother was dead set on getting into a good college, and the older Captor brother couldn't blame him. It wasn't like life had been the easiest for them. But Mituna also had wished Sollux wouldn't push himself so hard.

The kid barely slept enough as it was, the younger Captor usually plagued with nightmares. The kid certainly didn't need the insomnia and stress from overworking on his schooling.

Mituna sighed, making sure that Sollux had his inhaler packed away into his bag one last time before looking at the clock. It was getting close to one in the morning, and he knew he hadn't heard the pattering of feet of his younger brother heading off to bed. He ran a hand through his short black hair, readying himself for a small bit of a fight for the usual battle of getting Sollux off his computer.

But he was used to it. It was a ritual of sorts, and in a way, Mituna wouldn't have it any other way.

He made his way down the hall of their small ranch styled home, quiet as to not to disturb anyone that was sleeping. He could see the faint glow of the monitor from the small bit of a crack from the bedroom door, illuminating the red and blue walls of the small room. He lightly knocked, pushing his head phones off of his head.

“Sollux, time for bed. You have to get up for school in the morning.” he said lightly, pausing for an answer.

The lack of one made the older Captor brother curious.

“Sollux, whatever studying you are doing can wait for tomorrow.” Mituna said, sternly. “You're not going to do well if you end up sick because you weren't sleeping again.”

Still no answer. Mituna wondered if Sollux had even heard him.

The older Captor carefully pushed at the door, peeking in to the room as he did so, and he couldn't help  
the huff of laughter and the smile that played on his lips. The scene before him was adorable, to say the least.

Sollux had long since fallen asleep, the younger Captor draped over his desk, arms against a thick book, his head on his arms. His iPod played, the earbuds still in his ears as he lightly snored, glasses still on his face, though askew. Books littered the floor and desk, all open as he had researched, the evidence of a report still on one monitor. Pesterchum pinged away on the other monitor, along with some bit of a game Sollux had been playing to help refresh his mind between study bouts.

Mituna navigated his way through the maze of books and papers and research, a gentle hand running through Sollux's blond hair. “Hey. Time for bed.” he said quietly as he pulled the earbuds out of his brother's ears. There was a light groan, Sollux mumbling “Can't. Tht'dying.” softly, but the boy didn't truly rouse rouse.

“Alright. Alright.” but Mituna was already saving all of Sollux's progress, telling the grey shouty text that his friend would talk to him at school before shutting off the computer. He pulled off the younger brother's glasses, setting aside the iPod before he was gathering up the smaller Captor in his arms. Sollux hummed, shifting as he was lifted, his head settling against Mituna's shoulder with his arm draped over his thin stomach. Mituna just shook his head.

“Off to bed with you.”

Sollux didn't say anything to that.

Mituna just carried the small form off to the bed, managing to keep hold of Sollux as he shoved away the yellow comforter with the purple bees on it before setting Sollux down. Sollux just curled up as Mituna carefully laid Sollux's head onto the blue and red stripped pillow before tucking in the younger Captor, pulling the comforter over those small shoulders. Sollux gave a small grumble as the older Captor grabbed the pink and blue stuffed bee from the head board (“The Fucking Ugly Thtuffed Bee” as Sollux had put it, even though the younger boy had held much sentimental value to the plush animal) and carefully brought it to Sollux's arms.

Mituna chuckled lightly when Sollux grabbed for it, pulling it close in his sleep as his arms wrapped around it. Sollux was practically cuddling the stuffed animal.

“Sleep tight there, little dude.” Mituna gently murmured.

Of course, he couldn't help but to take out his phone and snap a picture. Even if he would later use it to harass Sollux when he got a significant other, the scene was just far too adorable to pass up.

After all, when would he get the chance again to see this?

He paused for a moment, just stopping to lightly run his hands thought the blond locks.

“You'll do fine.” he whispered, before he was turning around, shutting off the lone lamp before careful closing the bedroom door.

Mituna was finally yawning himself.

Everything was ready, everybody was settled.

Mituna yawned once more, making his way to his own bedroom at the back of the house. He only paused to peek in through the closed door with the large Gemini symbol painted upon it, checking on his little one last time. Sollux simply continued to lightly snore away, still sound asleep. Another soft laugh escaped Mituna's lips as he closed the door. 

Then it was just that short walk to his own room, stripping down to his boxers and pulling on plaid flannel pants as he crawled under the yellow and black stripped covers of his own blankets.

And for him as well, now it was time for bed.


End file.
